


Authority Figures

by Shatterpath



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is having smutty daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my 2010 Kink Bingo card.

I don't know what it is about that woman that makes me so hot. Watching that assertive stride, her appearance completely impeccable, expression inscrutable. Cool, competent and inscrutable is Doctor Truewell.

There's these fantasies, a series of mental snapshots really, inspired by the good doctor. It's as though a really active porn crew has moved into my head. Well, at least their work is really good.

It's almost a physical sensation, sparking along my nervous system, both my own meat and the installed bionics. An office of some sort, tasteful and monochromatic; those chameleon eyes watching me calmly. Angry and squirming, I don't want to talk to her, pour out my shattered feelings as though she can fix them like they fixed my shattered body. Frustrated and angry, I growl and pace the bars of my mental cage, desperate to turn back the clock and undo all the crazy things that have happened to me. Desperate for a way out of this situation, I lunge at her, desperate for a reaction from her maddening calm.

And find myself so expertly pinned that even my inhuman strength does not help me. Anger and an illicit triumph shade the hazel eyes to nearly yellow and she snarls her superiority at me. All I can feel is the press of her slim, wiry frame to mine.

Then, I'm in a dark jungle, flashing with a barrage of bullets, echoing with the sounds of gunfire and screams. Nervous and tired, I draw heavily on my reserves, adrenaline and the anthracites working at a fever pitch.

When someone grabs me I'm caught between tearing off their head and screaming like a little girl. Ruth hisses at me to knock it off, verbally slapping down my fright and I sag in relief that it's her. We pause there in the violence and dark, her body pressed so tightly to mine that I can feel every curve, not to mention the bark of the tree at my front. Is that a caress? Or am I just that desperate?

A crowded hanger full of crates and smelling of machine parts, the babble of voices in the distance, Ruth pins me to a crate, growls that I've been slacking and I'd have to make it up. Her hand is hard and gentle down my battered dungarees, stroking that insidious, wet itch between my legs until I swear I'll do anything for her.

On my hands and knees on filthy concrete, ass and back and thighs burning and sore, licking slavishly at the sleek leather encasing her magnificent legs, her hand in my hair the only bondage I need.

Sprawled in the gauze-draped bed like a cloud, her cunt is hot and savory, her strong thighs flexing beneath my grasping hands. My own raging sex drive is screaming at me like a jet engine, so I pour all that need into pleasuring her.

Under a starry sky, that familiar hand deep in my own nagging pussy, my head thrown back, my vision a swirling vortex of pinpricks of light.

"…Earth to Jamie," the reality of her voice smashes apart the fever dreams of my tortured libido and I burn long moments reorienting myself.

Office. We're in Ruth's office. In a session of 'is the new kid holding up under the pressure'.

And I wandered off the map into the far flung fantasies on my mind.

Flushing crimson, I desperately search for composure and something to say. When Ruth smirks at me, something I swear is almost dirty in the expression, my jaw just about unhinges.

"Looks like a fun place you were in there, but we're not done here yet. Still with me?"

"Yes ma'am," I sigh with what I hope is more sarcastic compliance than slavish devotion.

Anything for you.


End file.
